


The Set Up

by aixmarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixmarie/pseuds/aixmarie
Summary: Personal life is non-existent for Wonwoo and Mingyu. They breathe and eat work. That’s why when these two personal assistants found a way to make their life a little better, they planned a set up - and that is to make their bosses fall in love with each other.[Another movie inspired, I am so sorry]





	1. The Plan

“Please make it within fifteen minutes!” he basically begs on the phone.

“I’m sorry sir, it’s just not possible. We will try to make it there in less than 30 minutes, but we can’t promise anything.”

“Fine! Just try your best, please!” Wonwoo hangs up, frustrated. “He fucking told me he didn’t need dinner!”

“Who are you screaming at?” Jihoon walks out of his office towards the hallway, not even bothering to take a glance at his assistant.

Wonwoo scrambles to stand up, bowing to his boss. “No one... sir.” Jihoon was gone the next second, probably to the restroom.

“Ugh, until when will I endure this torture?” Wonwoo slumps back on his seat. It was already ten in the evening, and he hates the agony of having to wait for the food delivery. If only he’s able to go down and pick it up from the store himself. But no, Jihoon wants him around all the fucking time.

Wonwoo works at a newspaper publishing company. He had always wanted to be a news writer; but straight out of college, he got the position of being an assistant to the Editor-in-Chief of The Seoul Daily, Lee Jihoon. Apparently, he’s the only one who lasted this long - two years. But he’s so determined, he thinks this is the only way for him to be able to achieve his lifelong dream.

Jihoon came back within three minutes, slamming the door as soon as he went in. He didn’t even notice Wonwoo failing to stand up.

Wonwoo is just so exhausted. But even so, he admires his boss so much. He has a very good work ethic. He’s very meticulous to details. He has a large network of people. Everything you need to be a great editor-in-chief in this industry, Jihoon has it. And even though Wonwoo feels like he can’t do anything else aside from this job - he’d probably die alone to be honest - he’s still thankful to have worked for him.

The phone rings, startling Wonwoo from his thoughts. It’s the office security, Seokmin.

“Wonwoo, food is here! Come down!” Seokmin exclaims over the phone happily.

“In a minute! Thanks Seokkie!” Wonwoo slams the phone and hurries down the elevator to the lobby.

 

*****

 

“So fucking annoying!” Seungcheol throws his phone against the glass panels of his office cabinet, shattering it into pieces. “I can’t fucking stand him! I signed the papers, what else does he want?!”

“Boss, I will send him the papers again.” Mingyu picks up his boss’ phone casually, like it’s something he is used to.

“Send it to him thirty seven times, Mingyu! Thirty seven times!” Seungcheol yells. “Flood his emails with the scanned copies of the divorce papers!”

“Yes boss. Will do.” Mingyu bows, ready to leave the office.

“And where is my fucking dinner?!”

 _‘Dinner?!’_ Mingyu froze. “Boss, you said you only need this green smoothie.”

“Yeah but now I am hungry and angry, so get me a cheeseburger.”

“Yes boss.” Mingyu rushes to his desk to grab his company card. _‘Fuck. Not again!’_

The elevator doors open and he almost runs into Seokmin, who was humming his way to the CCTV room. He avoids him by an inch but then sees someone in the lobby arguing with a delivery guy.

 

“You should have informed me that you only accept cash! How am I supposed to know?!”

“Sir, I’m sorry but my card terminal is broken. Please just pay me now so I can go.”

“Can I just pay you tomorrow?! Please! I am begging you.”

“Sir, I am sorry I can’t.”

“Here, you can have my business card, you know where to find me. I swear I won’t run!”

“Sir…”

“Excuse me, I have cash.” Mingyu interrupts.

“Sir, if you can pay me 30,000 won, this is yours.” the delivery guy offers Mingyu.

“No! No way! This is my boss’ dinner!” the cute guy with permed hair and round glasses interjects.

“It’s my boss’ dinner now, I guess.” Mingyu gives him a smirk as he pays the delivery guy.

“Please! Can I just borrow money from you then and I’ll pay you tomorrow.” the cute guy pleads.

“Nope!” Mingyu says, grabbing the bag of food and walking back to the elevator.

“Hey wait! Please! Wait!”

“What?” Mingyu turns around hesitantly.

“There’s two meals there, can I please have one? The other one’s supposed to be mine, so please?”

“Hmmm..” he contemplates for a moment.

“I’ll pay you tomorrow!”

“With interest?” Mingyu says playfully.

“Interest?! What I’m not my boss!”

Mingyu laughs at his response. “Fine fine!”

The guy smiles for the first time, his eyes lighting up behind his glasses. “I’ll get the cheeseburger, you get the mac and cheese.”

“WHAT?! HEY NO. Cheeseburger is mine!” Mingyu pulls the bag back.

The guy exhales exaggeratedly. “I know. Cheeseburger is life. Fine, I’ll get the mac and cheese.”

Mingyu grabs the box and hands it to the guy. “15,000 tomorrow. I’m Mingyu, on the thirteenth floor.” He winks and turns around to the elevator, leaving the guy struggling with his mac and cheese box and the paper bag.

 

“Yep. Okay Mr. Mingyu.”

*****

“Better than nothing, I guess.” Wonwoo finally places the box inside the bag and rushes to the elevator. He’s gonna be so fucked. Jihoon will probably be dead starving by now. The elevator doors open to the seventeenth floor and he sprints for his desk, his eyeglasses a little lopsided.

Jihoon opens his door wide, clutching his envelope bag. “What happened to you?!” he looks at Wonwoo with piercing eyes.

“Aaahhh, I got your dinner.” Wonwoo pants.

“I’m leaving. I have a dinner date.” Jihoon turns around towards the hallway. “Make sure you’re here thirty minutes before I arrive tomorrow morning.”

“And what time would that be?” he shouts after Jihoon, but the elevator door dings to a close before he even gets a response.

How was he supposed to know? And what was he supposed to do with the mac and cheese now? He even begged that guy to give it to him! For what?! For nothing!

 

Wonwoo stares at the wall in front of him. His hands start to shake as anxiety gets to him. He lifts both of his hands in front of him as his entire body slowly shakes. He swears this is normal - for Jihoon at least. It’s not like it’s something new.

 

But the rage in his mind is getting the best of him, his entire being vibrates… 

...and Wonwoo just “grrrRRRAAAGgHHHH!!”

*****

“Hao… babe. Please.” Mingyu continuously knocks but his boyfriend is just so stubborn.

“Gyu, I have an early shoot tomorrow. Just go home.”

“I’m sorry. Seungcheol was just too much today.” Mingyu plants his face on the door, trying to hear what’s happening inside of his boyfriend’s apartment.

“Isn’t he always? Just go home Gyu. I need to sleep.”

“Hao. Babe.” Silence.

Mingyu sighs. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

The drive back to his place was boring. Without Minghao around to talk about his whole modeling career the entire time was really putting Mingyu’s mood down. Of course his roommate Seungkwan would be home, and probably busy with his boyfriend again. He hates the fact that even after being free from his terrorizing boss, he still has nothing to do to enjoy that free time. _‘Sucks to be me.’_

 

“Seungkwaaaan!” he closes the door behind him with a slam. “Do you have foooood?”

Seungkwan walks to the apartment door, clutching a box of orange juice in his hands. “God, shut up. You’re so loud.”

“Oh, is your boyfriend around?” Mingyu whispers. “Do I need to go run to my room and play some loud music?”

“Just because I have a boyfriend doesn’t mean I stick to him 24/7, Gyu.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes and grabs a food container from the fridge. “Here. I saved this for you.”

“Thanks Kwannie, you’re the best!” Mingyu walks towards Seungkwan to hug him, but gets interrupted by another presence.

“Hey hey hey… slow down man.” a guy grabs his shoulder from behind.

“Who’s this?” Mingyu, confused, asked his roommate.

“Vernon, my boyfriend.” Seungkwan shrugs, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pouring orange juice.

“I thought he’s not around.”

“I didn’t say he’s not around…” his roommate passes the glass to Vernon who accepts it with a smile. “Thanks Boo.”

“Ookaaayyy. I’ll go to my room then. And play some loud music. Byeee.” Mingyu walks to his room with a sheepish smile on his face. Maybe he’ll just settle on watching new tv series - there’s nothing else to do anyway.

He flops his body on the bed and let’s his face drown in his sheets.

 

Another shitty day, as always.

*****

_Garrett rose from the couch and moved toward her. When he got close, she pulled back, raising her arms like a barrier. “Look, Garrett—I don’t want you to touch me right now, okay?” He dropped his hands to his sides. For a long moment neither of them said anything. Theresa crossed her arms and glanced away. “Then I guess your answer is that you’re not coming,” he finally said, sounding angry. She spoke carefully. “No. My answer is that we’re going to have to talk this out.”_

 

The door of his apartment slams shut and Wonwoo jumps from the couch. He was in the middle of reading, and more so it was getting really intense, but Soonyoung had to disturb him. Theresa and Garrett had to make a decision that would change their lives forever.

 

“Wonwooooooo…” his friend didn’t sound okay. He throws the bookmark in and slams his book shut.

“Soonyoung, I’m here. What’s wrong?”

“Wonwoo… it’s…” Soonyoung sniffles. “It’s…”

It should be his boyfriend of two months. They probably broke up again.

“What did I do this time, Wonwoo??!” Soonyoung was hysterically crying. “They said I’m too nice. Why is that a bad thing, Wonwoo?!”

He hugs his best friend, there is nothing else he could say. Everyone he has dated left him for some reason, but mostly because he was too nice. People nowadays look for bad boys. Why? Wonwoo doesn’t understand.

“I’m gonna die old and alone, Wonwoo! What will I do?!” Soonyoung was soaking his shirt with tears now.

“Then that makes the two of us…” Wonwoo mutters.

“But I don’t want to be with you for the rest of my life Won!” he cries harder.

Wonwoo pushes his friend off him and down to the carpeted floor. “Why are people even calling you nice you asshole?!”

Soonyoung was laughing now, his arms hugging his stomach. There were still tears in his eyes, but it was now crinkled into crescents. Wonwoo playfully kicks his friend and grabs his book, opening it to the page where he left off.

“Won, I’m dying…” Soonyoung was laughing and crying at the same time. “Won… I need a hug.”

“Shut up. Go eat. There’s mac and cheese on the counter.”

Soonyoung immediately stops crying and scrambles to his feet to the kitchen.

“Oh my god, isn’t this from that expensive restaurant near your work? Did you get promoted?!”

“I wish.” Wonwoo sighs “No, boss just decided he didn’t need dinner after saying he needs one.”

“Oh wow. I hope your boss does that all the time.”

“Shut up! No! I had to beg someone for that!” his hands start shaking again.

“Woah woah. Who got you all Son Goku today?!” Soonyoung asks, his mouth full of mac and cheese.

“The whole office building! My boss! Arrrgh!!” He slams his book shut again and stares at the blank wall in front of him.

“I think your boss just needs to get dicked.”

“What?!”

“I said your boss needs to get dicked.”

“Is my boss gay?!”

“Wonwoo, that’s your boss. How do I know?”

“You’re right.” Wonwoo’s face light up. “He needs to get dicked. But with who?” his face turns into a frown. He then looks at Soonyoung with realization.

“NOT ME YOU ASSHOLE. I JUST BROKE UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND TWENTY-SIX MINUTES AGO!” Soonyoung throws him a rolled up tissue paper.

“You’re such a terrible friend. You suggest me an idea then you spoil it right away.” Wonwoo melts into the couch, disappointed.

“Look for someone else. Maybe someone who works in the same building. Spice things up for them, you know.” he continues with his mac and cheese.

“Yep. You’re right. I just have to look for a potential dicker.”

“Dicker? Is that even a word?!”

“It is a word.” Wonwoo stands up abruptly, startling Soonyoung who was two meters away from him. “I’m going to bed! I need to be early tomorrow and start planning!”

“You mean later? It’s one in the morning, Won.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Wonwoo walks briskly to his room. “Goodnight Soonyoungie, you’re the bestest friend in the universe, even if you’re single forever I will still love you bye.”

He gets under his blanket, sighing as he thinks about his plans for later.

 _‘Jihoon will get some dicking. Meaning I will get some of mine too if it means I have off days!’_ Wonwoo smiles at his thoughts. Yep, he probably needs some too. But priority was Jihoon. _‘Watch out, Jihoon.’_ the smile that formed on his lips was creepy enough. He doesn’t care, he just shuts his eyes closed and forces himself to drift into deep sleep.

*****

Three five thousand won notes and a single one thousand note were slammed on his table, startling Mingyu.

“Here. Plus interest.” the guy smirks at him.

“Okay, thanks.” Mingyu takes the cash and keeps it in his drawer. He focuses his attention back on his emails.

“Mingyu, right?”

Mingyu looks at him curiously and nods. “Why are you asking something you already know?”

“I wasn’t sure if I remember correctly.”

The guy was still standing in front of his desk, not leaving. Something breaks from the inside of his boss’ office, startling the both of them.

“Mingyuuuuuuu!!” Seungcheol growls from inside.

“Boss!” Mingyu jumps from his chair and into the lion’s den, leaving the guy startled outside.

“Did you flood Jeonghan with copies of the divorce paper?!”

“Yes boss I did. Thirty seven times as you said.”

“Well send it to him again! This time forty eight times!” Seungcheol was livid. “He doesn’t get it does he?! He didn’t divorce me! I divorced him!” A folder flew across the room, hitting the painting on the wall, causing it to fall and shatter the glass. “Get me a glass of whiskey! Look for a 250k won whiskey!”

“Yes boss!” Mingyu leaves the office right away and rushes to his desk to grab his company card. The guy was still there, waiting for him.

“What do you want? Where is your boss? Aren’t you busy?” he sprints to the elevator, smashing the buttons. The guy followed behind him.

“No, he’s out for a meeting.”

“I asked you three questions.” the elevator dings to a stop on the lobby and Mingyu half jogs out of the huge glass doors. “And why are you still following me?!”

“I have a proposal.”

“WHAT?!” Mingyu looks at the person beside him, who was trying to catch up with him. “I don’t even know your name yet!”

“Jeon Wonwoo, works on the seventeenth floor, assistant to Lee Jihoon.”

“Who’s that?” they turn a corner towards the busy commercial road.

“THE LEE JIHOON?! DUH?!”

“Am I supposed to know him?”

“He’s like the god of newspaper in Seoul!”

“People still read newspapers?”

“SHUT UP. WAIT THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Wonwoo was now panting. Mingyu can’t blame him, he’s got long legs which make even his slow walk a difficult time for others to catch up. And right now, he’s briskly making his way towards the liquor shop.

“Okay, what’s the proposal exactly?” they enter a shopping mall at the heart of the shopping district.

“Your boss is broken hearted with his ex-husband right?”

“Not yet ex. They’re still processing papers. Why?”

“Yeah whatever. He still needs some dicking.”

“SOME WHAT?!”

“Dicking…” Wonwoo sighs. “Anyway, how about we make our bosses meet and fall in love with each other. And then maybe we get to have some peace in our lives ‘cause they will be busy fucking each other. What do you say?!”

“Wonwoo…” they enter the liquor shop, and Mingyu goes for the whiskey section, weaving his way in expertly as he’s done this so many times. “...that’s ridiculous. What makes you think this will work?”

“This may work, this may not work. We just have to try.” Wonwoo stands in the middle of the aisle as Mingyu makes a selection, looking for the most expensive whiskey. “Just consider it, you know everything your boss wants. And I know everything my boss wants. We control their schedules, this will be easy!”

“And why should I trust you?!” Mingyu picks up a 21 year old Chivas Regal Royal Salute Scotch whisky and heads towards the counter.

“Because we’re both miserable.” Wonwoo drags his feet towards Mingyu and leans on the counter.

The cashier hands him his corporate card back as he grabs the bag from the counter. He starts walking back to the office building.

“My goooooooooooood. Mingyu you walk so fast.” Wonwoo groans.

“Mr Jeon Wonwoo, I don’t know what you’re planning to do but it sounds stupid.”

“It’s Soonyoung’s idea so it does sound stupid. But it might work.” Wonwoo is losing all his energy now.

“Who is Soonyoung?”

“My bestfri- wait. That’s not the point. So what’s your decision?”

Mingyu looks straight ahead and continues walking. He is honestly contemplating. It’s not like it’s a bad idea. Maybe he’s just too busy to put this plan into action. He’s got so much on his hands already to add another one. But if it does work, it will give him more time to spend with Minghao, maybe he will get to save their relationship.

They finally reach the office lobby and Wonwoo wasn’t saying anything anymore. He was just panting while trying to catch up with him. Seokmin waves at the both of them with a smile that was as bright as the sun outside. Mingyu nods at him while Wonwoo just looked at him like he wanted to faint. They get in the elevator and Mingyu finally answers.

“Fine! We give them some dicking then we get to spend our weekends with our loved ones.”

“Yes! Oh thank God, I was planning to slap Soonyoung tonight for such a bad idea and making me walk all the way I’m so exhausted oh my God.”

“Breathe Jeon.” the elevator stops on the thirteenth story and Mingyu steps out without looking back. He sprints towards his boss’ office, bottle of whisky in one hand while Wonwoo was still catching his breath. He taps the “17” button and makes his way up to his office floor.

 

_‘This is soooo gonna fucking work. I swear on my grave.’_


	2. Check In

“Oh my god hyung, these speakers are lit!”

“Isn’t it nice, Seokmin?”

“Yessss! Oh my, thank you so much hyung. I’ve always wanted one. At least I have someone to talk to at night..” Seokmin was beaming, temporarily blinding both Wonwoo and Mingyu.

“Seokkie…”

“Yes Wonwoo hyung?” Seokmin says while fumbling with controls of his new voice-recognition speakers.

“What do you think about two people falling in love?” Wonwoo starts. Mingyu looks at him, disappointment painted in his face, clearly saying _‘Not like this.’_ in his mind.  
But Seokmin took the bait. “Oh I love romance! I love watching movies of two people falling in love…” he spaces out.

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu smugly. “What do you say we trap two sad people in an elevator for a few minutes so they can meet and fall in love?”

Seokmin’s face brightens even more, if that was even possible. “FOR REAL?!”

“Yes.. like can we do that in a few minutes?”

“Of course hyung! Wait do we need to check the CCTVs?!" Seokmin springs up from his seat and jogs over to the door that led to the control room. Mingyu and Wonwoo follows him inside.

“The thirteenth and seventeenth floor, Seokmin.” Mingyu says as Seokmin logs in and checks the elevator.

They see Jihoon reach the platform in front of the elevator on the seventeenth floor while Seungcheol was still walking the hallway. Jihoon presses the button down once and waits patiently, clutching his envelope bag and phone. He was wearing a plain black suit with plain white shirt and a nice pair of black shoes.

 _‘Perfect.’_ Wonwoo thought.

The elevator arrives at the seventeenth floor and the double doors slide open, revealing an empty car. Jihoon steps in and disappears from one monitor, only to appear on the other.

Just then, Seungcheol taps the button. Seungcheol was wearing his houndstooth print jacket on top of a plain black shirt paired with plain black pants. Mingyu was grinning, his canine showing.  _'Yes boss, you're rocking this outfit.'_

Seokmin was chill, humming to a song both of them don’t recognize. The elevator door opens on the thirteenth floor, and Seungcheol steps in. Jihoon seemed to be focused on his phone while Seungcheol obviously spares a glance at Jihoon.

“It’s time.” Wonwoo whispers. “Operation Open Door commence.”

“You don’t have to label it like that, Jeon.” Mingyu frowns again.

“Operation Open Door initiated.” Seokmin mutters, his face completely serious, as he types some code that made the elevator halt to a stop.

 

“Fuck.” Jihoon looks away from his phone to the ceiling of the elevator. The lights were flickering.

“Yeah. Fuck.” Seungcheol speaks up as a response. He was dialing emergency.

Jihoon taps the bell icon on the elevator that was supposed to work as an emergency call button.

“Nah, that doesn’t work.” Seungcheol just shakes his head while typing away on his phone.

“That’s literally the button for cases like this.” Jihoon gives him a side glance, annoyed.

“Yeah, but cases like this don’t happen often, so that’s not gonna work.”

“How do you even know? Have you been stuck in an elevator before?” Jihoon sneers.

“Nope.”

“Then?”

“It just doesn’t work.” Seungcheol moves forward and taps the bell icon again, switching it off.

Jihoon huffs. “How’s that call going? Do you even have phone network?”

Seungcheol looks at his phone's signal icon and frowns. _‘No network.’_

“I thought so.” Jihoon taps the bell icon again.

 

“This isn’t going so well, Won.”

“Shhh chill. It’s been two minutes.”

 

“Why? Have you been stuck in an elevator before?” Seungcheol tries to defend himself.

“No. But I’m not stupid enough to expect to make a call from a totally enclosed space twelve floors up the ground.” Jihoon says with his arms crossed.

“Yeah well great. It’s not like your trust in the bell button would work. No one would rescue us.” Seungcheol smirks.

“Do you have another brilliant idea then?”

 

“End this now, Won. They will end up killing each other in there.”

“Yeah… I think they might…”

“Noooo… Every drama starts like this. The two leads hate each other then fall in love.” Seokmin explains with hand gestures, obviously too enthusiastic about the situation.

“This isn't drama, Seok. This is real life. And these two characters are like the heroes of their own movies. If you don’t pull them apart, they will kill each other.” Mingyu pats Seokmin’s shoulder.

“Awwww nooooo…”

“Yeah Seok. It’s time to bring that elevator back to life.” Wonwoo pouts, sad that their plan didn’t work.

“Fine…” typing another set of codes, the elevator finally continues its descent while Jihoon and Seungcheol brushes off the increasing tension between them. The elevator reaches the lobby and they both walk out of the elevator doors and out of the lobby doors towards the opposite direction.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be going with your boss?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu.

“Nah, he has some kind of meeting. He didn’t let me know details about it.” Mingyu frowns.

“Hmmm, okay.”

“What now?” Seokmin looked at the both of them.

“That’s all for now Seokmin. Thank you for helping.”

 

Both assistants step out of the control room with disappointed faces.

“It was a fail.” Mingyu says pointedly.

“No it wasn’t! At least they know of each other’s existence.”

“And they hated it, Won.”

“We just have to play this right. I have a plan.”

“What again?!”

“Hey, don’t lose hope! This is gonna work! I promise.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes in response. “I’m leaving. I have a date.”

“Well good luck Mingyu!” Wonwoo waves at his accomplice as he makes his way back up to gather his stuff.

 

*****

“What are you doing?”

“Cooking pasta.” Mingyu continues humming while cooking.

“Hmmm. Great! I haven’t had dinner yet!”

“This isn’t for you. This is for Minghao.”

“Ugh, Gyu. You’re still together?” Seungkwan takes a seat by the breakfast bar.

“Yeah, why not?”

“You don’t even know much about that guy. I don’t like him.”

“Well..” Mingyu mixes the sauce happily. “..I like him.”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Seungkwan steals some of the cheese and pops them in his mouth. “Why are you even home early?”

“Seungcheol had some shit.”

“Hmmm, spare me a plate of that Gyu. I always set aside food for you.” Seungkwan pouts.

“Where is Verny boy?” Mingyu smirks.

“He’s at home. Why?”

“Ask him to make you food.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “Terrible terrible idea.”

“Well, too bad for you.” Mingyu sticks his tongue out.

“KIM MINGYU! I swear I’m not gonna leave food for you ever!” Seungkwan slams his fist on the kitchen counter which makes Mingyu laugh.

“I’m kidding Kwannie! I’ll have one whole container just for you!”

“For real?” Seungkwan wasn’t buying it.

“For real.” Mingyu blows a kiss to Seungkwan.

“Ewwwww Gyu!” his best friend hops off the bar stool and runs to his room. “I swear I’m gonna tell that to Minghao so you two break up already!”

 

*****

This was how evenings with Soonyoung were, man-hunting, on their couch.  
“I’m so glad you’re home early tonight, Won.”

“Yeah. At least we got some time to manhunt.”

“Hmmm true. Any prospects?” Soonyoung says as he swipes left.

“None as of yet. How about you?”

“Naaah, everyone seems boring.”

“True.” Wonwoo grabs the bag of chips off Soonyoung’s lap and starts stuffing them into his mouth. “Ooooh how about this?”

“Chinese?” Soonyoung squints at Wonwoo’s phone screen. “I didn’t know you like Chinese guys.”

“I don’t have a preference honestly…”

“You’ve been swiping left the whole hour.”

“Yeah but he’s cute.” Wonwoo shows Soonyoung the profile again. His best friend squints.

“FUCK! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING!” Soonyoung practically screams.

“JESUS SOONYOUNG!” Wonwoo catches his phone which was probably traumatized at Soonyoung’s loud voice as it almost fell to the floor.

“YOU JUST SAW _“LOVES CATS”_ THEN YOU FUCKING SWIPED RIGHT!” Soonyoung rolls his eyes and folds his fingers to emphasize.

Wonwoo blushes, having been caught. “I DID NOT! DOES HE LOVE CATS?” He pretends to reread the profile. “OH HE DOES! GOOD JOB SOONYOUNG! I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE IT.”

Soonyoung just looks at him with judging eyes. “I wasn’t born yesterday, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo smiles at his best friend nervously. A second later, his phone beeps. “Oh look, it’s cat guy. Gonna go to my room.” he practically runs to his room to avoid more nagging.

“SEE! I KNEW IT! IT WAS THE CATS! I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Soonyoung yells after him.

 

*****

“So how did your date go?” Wonwoo asks as he tries to balance four cups of coffee on his hands.

“It was okay. Normal. At least we were able to spend some time together.” Mingyu was doing the same, except he was balancing three bottles of green smoothie.

“It didn’t sound so fun.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. Minghao just seems out of it. But maybe he’s just busy. He’s a model.” Mingyu smirks, proud of his boyfriend.

Wonwoo nods in acknowledgement. “Seems like he’s contemplating if he made a mistake.”

“Hey! If I wasn’t working for Seungcheol, I could pass as a model too!”

“Who said?” Wonwoo’s face was void of humor and Mingyu was at a loss of words. Thankfully, Wonwoo chuckled after. “Kidding! Why are you working for Seungcheol anyway? He seems to be really violent. Isn’t he scary?”

“Nah, he doesn’t harm people. He just loves to break things. If I was married to someone like Jeonghan, I would probably be slamming and smashing everything too.”

“His ex is that bad?” Wonwoo frowns at the thought.

“Hmmmm… he’s a nice person. But very controlling and spoiled.”

“Well, Jihoon is strict but chill. So I guess Seungcheol will like him.”

“Only if we succeed in making them connect.”

“Don’t worry I have a plan.” Wonwoo smirks this time.

“Make sure this works.” They reach the lobby and Seokmin was there humming to himself again.

“Oh it will.” Wonwoo taps the elevator button with difficulty. “By the way, you didn’t answer my question.”

“What?” the elevator door opens and they both get in. Mingyu taps 13 and 17.

“Why are you working for Seungcheol?”

“That’s a story for another day.” Mingyu winks at Wonwoo as they reach the thirteenth story. “Call me later, let me know of the plans.” he steps out, turns around and walks towards his desk. Wonwoo sees a file folder fly out of Seungcheol’s office, narrowly missing the assistant. He was terrified but amused at the same time.

_‘How can he put up with this? At least Jihoon isn’t violent!’_

The elevator door closes and brings him up to his office floor.

 

*****

“Wonwoo!” Jihoon calls for him right away. He quickened his pace while balancing four cups of coffee.

“Yes, sir?”

“Oh you got coffee. Hazelnut?”

Wonwoo grabs the one that was labelled hazelnut and hands it over to Jihoon. This is how it works. Buy all four drinks Jihoon likes because you never know which one he fancies for the day. He won’t even tell you. He just yells “Where is my flat white?!” and you’re doomed.

“Perfect. Now go over my schedule.”

 

“Yes, on the 21st you have a meeting at 9AM with the editor of The Seoul Herald. On the 22nd you have a family dinner at 7PM. 23rd you have an interview with Mr Park.” Wonwoo narrates his schedule while Jihoon squeezes his stress ball while staring into the view of the city outside. “On the 26th you have your homecoming party. On the 29th…”

“Hold it right there!” Jihoon lets go of the stress ball and turns around to meet Wonwoo in the eyes. “Homecoming party?!”

“Yes.”

“I’m not going. Scratch that.”

“Oh. Okay.” Wonwoo draws a line across the date and the event. “Shall I continue?”

“That’s enough. I need my latte.” Jihoon focuses his attention on his computer, forehead wrinkling.

“Okay!” Wonwoo turns around to leave the office, but makes a last minute decision. “By the way sir, the guy you were stuck in the elevator with…”

“What about him?” Jihoon raises his eyebrow.

“...uhh he asked for your number? I think it’s the request of the security. To ask about the… uhh… incident.” Wonwoo feigns curiosity. He was seriously nervous now. What if Jihoon sees through his lie?! But then, his boss’ expression turned smug.

“Okay. Give it to him.” Jihoon says with a smirk.

“Okay!” Wonwoo dashes out of the office and off to the busy road outside. He makes a call to Mingyu who thankfully picked up the call after the second ring.

 

“Mingyu!”

“Jeon. What’s the plan?”

“I told my boss that your boss asked for his number for security. You can make up a story or something so that you can pass him Jihoon’s number.”

“What?! What story will I make? I thought you had this figured out.”

“Just mention something! Anything! Like networking! Give him the card!” Wonwoo was now panting as he runs to the coffee shop.

Mingyu’s face light up as an idea flashes his mind.

“Got it!” He replies enthusiastically. “Why are you panting?”

“Work! Gotta go! Update me Gyu!” and the line cuts.

 

Mingyu breaks his knuckles and gets ready for his speech. He knows his boss is a sucker for knowing the hot shots. He hopes his plan would work this time.

“Boss…” Mingyu knocks.

“What?!” Seungcheol snaps at him for no reason. He’s just really sensitive ever since Jeonghan filed the divorce. But if you ask Seungcheol, he filed the divorce, not Jeonghan. As if any of that still matters.

“The security called to ask for your contact details? You got stuck in an elevator they said?”

“Yeah I did. What about it?” Seungcheol’s tone was still annoyed.

“Uhh. They said they need to know about what happened. They were gonna interview the person who was stuck with you too. Lee Jihoon? Editor-in-Chief of The Seoul Daily? Oh wow, we have some big shot people in this building, I didn’t know.”

“Big shot? Is he a big shot?” Seungcheol stops moping, suddenly attentive to what Mingyu was telling him.

“Oh yes. Very famous in the media industry! You don’t know him, boss? His office is on the seventeenth floor, four floors higher than us!” Mingyu fakes his interest, but this got Seungcheol’s attention.

“Hmmmm…” Seungcheol stares at the blank wall for a while where a painting used to hang. “How about you give me his number and I will contact him directly?”

_‘SUCCESS!’_

“Oh, okay boss. Right away, I have it here somewhere.” Mingyu pretends to look for a name card stuck in his journal. A smile almost creeped to his lips, but he composes himself once more to pretend to be uninterested. “Oh here it is! The Lee Jihoon card!” Mingyu lifts it up and hands it over to Seungcheol, who accepted it with a smirk painted on his face.

Mingyu turned to leave but Seungcheol stops him midway. “Mingyu… by the way.” he turns around to look at Seungcheol. “Book me that TRAUMA concert on Friday night. I wanna go.”

“Sir, the tickets were sold out.”

“Umm, then find a way?!” Seungcheol said it like it’s common sense. Of course it’s supposed to be. For Mingyu’s job, things like the impossible should always be possible.

“Yes. Okay boss!” Mingyu steps out of the office and searches for tickets right away.

Thank God the corporate card was going to be used, therefore re-seller prices aren’t an issue. He taps away searching for any available tickets, obviously front row seated caz his boss won’t be happy standing in a pit of sweaty bodies or have a seat far from the stage. As he scrolls through the entire site of re-sellers, Mingyu was already getting worried. There was not a single good seat being sold.

His phone rings a few moments later, startling him from his concentration. It was Wonwoo. Damnit, he had no time for this, but he answers anyway.

“How did it go, Gyu?”

“I gave him Jihoon’s number but wait I have no time right now… I’m searching for tickets.”

“What tickets?”

“Concert tickets, the fuck. He didn’t even tell me he’s a fan of the fucking hip hop group.”

“Do you happen to mean TRAUMA?!”

“YES! WHY?! DO YOU HAVE TICKETS?!”

“Gyu…”

“WHAT?!”

“Gyu… oh my god.”

“JEON WONWOO I SWEAR TO GOD JUST SPILL IT.”

“Jihoon is going… he has tickets… the producer is one of his business partners…”

Mingyu exhales a long breath, his fingers stop tapping and clicking. “Please please tell me you have extra tickets…”

“Not just extra tickets…” Wonwoo inhales sharply, Mingyu can hear it through the phone. “Side by side tickets… for Jihoon and Seungcheol…”

“No… Fucking… Way…” Mingyu’s eyes widen in anticipation. “That means…”

“Listen, this is very very important…”

Mingyu nods, even though he knows Wonwoo can’t see it. The excitement is killing him. Finally a solid plan, one that will most likely work. Mingyu slumps in his seat, ready to listen to Wonwoo’s plan.

 

*****

 

“What the fuck are you wearing?!” Wonwoo asks Mingyu, who came wearing his full suit minus the tie.

“What the FUCK are YOU wearing?!”

“This?!” Wonwoo gestures to his outfit for tonight, skinny jeans, black shirt with some random prints, black leather bracelet and sneakers. “This is what you’re supposed to wear to a concert!”

“That looks soooo…” Mingyu comments, gaining an eyebrow raise from Wonwoo. “...casual.”

“It’s a fucking concert Mingyu.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes at Mingyu then proceeds to go to the snack bar.

“So what now?” Mingyu asks impatiently. He does love hip hop, but not this particular group. So he wasn’t really excited about going to the concert. Unlike Wonwoo who was definitely excited, but he guesses it was more about their bosses getting the chance to spend time together. The crowd was getting thicker, so he follows Wonwoo closely.

“I’m gonna go get a hotdog.” Wonwoo says after a while.

“That’s not what I meant.” he rolls his eyes at the distracted person in front of him.

“Oh, we’re seated two rows behind them so we can see the progress.”

“That’s it? That’s the plan?”

“What else do you want me to do?”

They start queuing and by the looks of it, it will take them some time before they will be able to get to their seats.

“I don’t know. Something interesting! I ditched Hao for this!”

Wonwoo looks at him, eyes blank and face expressionless. Mingyu hates it when he does that. It’s almost scary that Wonwoo can sometimes be so chatty and lively but the next second, cold and dangerous. It’s like the man can kill him just by his piercing stare.

“Fine! Just get your hotdog.. I’ll wait by the entrance.” Mingyu pouts and leaves Wonwoo to queue. It’s probably gonna take forever anyway.

 

After the excruciatingly long fifteen minutes, Mingyu finally spots Wonwoo happily sipping coke through his straw and holding a hotdog in a bun on the other. He approaches Mingyu with such good mood, it was like he wasn’t plotting any murder just a few minutes back.

“Finally happy?” Mingyu pretends to be annoyed. But he can’t deny that Wonwoo was cute as fuck when he nodded quickly, his permed hair and glasses shaking along, lips not leaving the straw. “Fine, let’s go.”

 

There were lots of people inside the venue too. Even the standing pit in the middle of the arena was packed. Besides, it was just thirty minutes before the show starts. Mingyu and Wonwoo took their seats on row 4, hoping their bosses won’t recognize them. Jihoon was already there, seated alone. He was wearing a black Gucci shirt, skinny pants and sneakers - very simple yet still screams wealth.

 

“Where’s Seungcheol?” Wonwoo whispers after some time. He was done with his hotdog and out of nowhere, he pulls out a bag of chips and starts tearing the bag.

“Most probably arriving soon.” Mingyu looks around to look for his boss, and there he was looking like - well, like a boss. He was wearing a plain white shirt inside his plaid jacket, black pants and black sneakers - add to that, the expensive ass watch on his wrist. He was holding his ticket out heading to the first row to look for his seats.

 

Jihoon was too focused on his phone and didn’t notice Seungcheol’s presence until the latter accidentally elbowed his bottled water. Jihoon snapped his head to the person next to him and glares. Seungcheol apologizes, but then it seems that recognition dawned on them and they both looked startled at first. Smiles were exchanged not long after and the two seemed to be sharing a healthy and entertaining conversation as they laughed together.

 

“I think it’s gonna work.” Wonwoo whispers, distracting him from his focus.

“You think?” Mingyu whispered back. “It is already working. Look at those smiles.”

“Hmmmm. I think they’ll get along well.” Wonwoo says in between chewing potato chips.

“Wonwoo, the show’s about to start, but why are the seats beside them vacant?”

“Reserved them. Told them Jihoon’s expecting three people with him.”

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, his eyes twinkling in admiration. “You really thought of this well, didn’t you?”

“After everything, you’re still doubting me?!” Wonwoo feigns hurt but continues chewing on his snacks.

 

Not long after, the lights went dim and old songs of the hip hop group started playing in the speakers. The crowd goes crazy, while both Jihoon and Seungcheol hesitantly turn their attention towards the stage, waiting for the concert to start.

 

TRAUMA, a group of four rappers, takes the stage in their dark outfits and start rapping to their newest hits. Seungcheol seems to be so into it, and raps with them. While Jihoon looks at Seungcheol, amazed at his new acquaintance’s skills, a smile not leaving his lips.

 

Wonwoo raps with them too, bouncing in his seat to the beat. Mingyu, on the other hand, didn’t know a single line. He just sits there, observing the two bosses get acquainted while listening to Wonwoo’s deep voice excellently rapping to the song.

*****

 

To be honest, Wonwoo forgot that he was supposed to be observing the bosses. He was just enjoying the night as is. He didn’t even notice Mingyu looking uninterested and bored beside him the entire time.

“Come on, Gyu! It’s the last set! Try and have some fun!”

“I don’t know any of their songs.” Mingyu rolls his eyes at him.

“No fucking way I don’t buy that bullshit!” Wonwoo slaps his arm so hard that he was almost thrown off his seat.

“Ouch!” Mingyu snaps at Wonwoo. “How can a skinny guy like you have so much force?!”

“Shut up! You at least know Check In right?!” Wonwoo was now really annoyed. His eyebrows met as he glared at Mingyu.

“No I don’t.”

“Oh come on! Yes you do!”

“Okay fine! I know Check In! Happy?!”

Yes. He was definitely happy. He can’t wait to spit the lines and more so to have fun during the last set. “Perfect!”

 

The venue was totally dark and the screen projected images of tourist places from around the world. The beat starts and everyone in the seated area practically stood up. Wonwoo does the same, pulling Mingyu to stand with him.

“Do we really need to stand?!”

“Yes we do! Shut up now!”

 

**_“It’s feels like I’m floating in the middle of the sea_ **

**_I’m setting fire to the useless luggage”_ **

Wonwoo raps along, and Mingyu can’t help but be amused. He was laughing this time, but Wonwoo didn’t give a single fuck about him. He was just rapping the lines flawlessly, his deep voice complimenting that of the rapper.

**_“I also feel it that a time like this_ **

**_Is finding its way to me It’s good feelings”_ **

 

Mingyu exhales, loud enough for Wonwoo to notice him. He starts spitting the next lines perfectly.

**_“Oh yeah, I get on a plane endlessly_ **

**_There’s nothing special_ **

**_But expectations_ **

**_Heading to another city_ **

**_After fitting a part of the puzzle_ **

**_Which puzzle piece_ **

**_Will be fit under that cloud?”_ **

He knows the song. He has gotten it memorized unconsciously so he was also kind of surprised that he nailed it. It was Wonwoo’s turn to look surprised and amazed. Mingyu looked at him smugly while rolling his hips along to the beat of the chorus. Wonwoo was frozen, still stunned at what just happened.

“You can rap?!”

Mingyu ignores Wonwoo and continues singing and rapping to the beat.

**_“Oh, no matter where, I wanna go right now”_ **

 

Getting over the situation, Wonwoo shakes his head, smiling stupidly. He looks up the stage and finally hops along with the crowd of people.

**_“After seeing, listening and feeling all_ **

**_I’mma give it to you!”_ **

 

The crowd erupts into applause as the group bows down and waves goodbye to their fans. Finally, they remember to check on Jihoon and Seungcheol to find both of them happily clapping along with the crowd. Seungcheol still looked so hyped while Jihoon’s eyes were crinkled into happy crescents. They were looking at each other now, laughing and nodding, seemingly too satisfied about the concert.

Mingyu leans in to whisper. “I think we did a good job.”

“Yeah we did.” Wonwoo smirks. “And this was fucking fun!”

They go for a fist bump, both very much proud of their successful plan.

 

The night ended with Seungcheol driving Jihoon home, even when Wonwoo is fully aware Jihoon drove himself to the concert venue earlier that night. As if on cue, Wonwoo receives a message.

**_“Take my car home. Concert venue. Lot 427. Use your spare keys.”_ **

“Ha! Looks like someone's gonna get some dicking tonight!” Wonwoo declares triumphantly.

“Can you stop using that word?”

“What word?”

“Dicking.”

“Blame Soonyoung.” Wonwoo walks away, spinning the keys on his finger. He was so ecstatic. The concert was fun, the plan was a success, what else could possibly go wrong?

“Will you drive me home then?” Mingyu catches up to him, smirking.

“Why would I?!” he doesn’t mind driving him home. He just loves pissing Mingyu off.

“Because you’re in a very good mood?” Mingyu replies, uncertain.

“You’re right.” Wonwoo smirks, his spirits were way up to refuse anyone. “Let’s go! I’ll drive you home in MY all black Maserati Ghibli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took long. I don't think I'll be able to update daily. But I'll surely post in a matter of few days. I really hope you're still with me. I know I'm not improving in writing but I will try my best! Thank you so so much for being here! Love you!
> 
> -A♡
> 
> PS. Didn't proofread this. Please forgive me!

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that I am unoriginal and can only write based on movie inspirations. I am so sorry. I suck. But I really enjoy writing so I hope you still find this cute. Thank you for sticking with me and reading this despite my lack of writing skills. Thank you!
> 
> -A♡


End file.
